goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Brian The Movie
''Brian The Movie ''is a 2014 film by Anthonyg3281. It was produced by Anthonyg3281 Productions and distributed by GoAnimate Pictures. It was exported to YouTube on March 28, 2014 (Anthonyg3281's birthday). This movie was similar to Eric The Movie by Kristin Konkle. Anthonyg3281 also did the screenplay of the movie as well as being one of the Character Designers. A sequel is currently in development by BG Destruction YTP, Anthonyg3281IsBack's best friend in real life, and is scheduled to be released around July or August 2019. Plot Brian desperately wishes that he could be with Kayla, the girl of his dreams. David tells him that he should think about if she was in trouble then he would be able to save her. Brian then goes to bed early at night and has a dream where he is with Kayla. But when Kayla is captured by Brian's arch-enemy, Joseph, he must rescue along with help from Anthonyg3281, Eric, David, and BrandontheMovieGuy. Cast * Brian as Himself * Kayla as Herself * Joey as Anthonyg3281 * Eric as Himself, BrandontheMovieGuy * David as Himself * Ivy as Herself * Simon as Joseph * Kate as Eric's Mom * Young Guy as Student, Production Brian The Movie was first announced in September 2013 on YouTube by Anthonyg3281 when he uploaded a Sneaks Peeks menu that is going to be in the DVD. Anthonyg3281 said that it would be similar to Eric The Movie by Kristin Konkle. Brian, Kalya, Joey, Zack, Eric, Simon, Kate, Dallas, and Young Guy later joined the cast of the film. In 2014, Ivy joined the cast and the movie was scheduled for March 28, 2014. Release The film was released on YouTube on March 28, 2014. The film was removed from YouTube on October 9, 2014 due to Anthonyg3281 closing his account. However, he came back as Anthonyg3281IsBack, but did not re-upload the film to his new channel. On February 6, 2019, the video was re-uploaded by BG Destruction YTP, with Anthonyg3281IsBack's permission. However, some of the animation from the original video is gone due to GoAnimate migrating from Adobe Flash to HTML5. Soundtrack The soundtrack of the film was released on March 25, 2014 by Warner Sunset Records. The music is composed by Danniel Hofflered. Music List * Acid Jazz * Imagine Anything * Ambient- Nostalgic * Secret Garden * Action * Picnic For Two * Suspence- Demon Lair * Smile * Fairy Tale * Jingle Bells * Jingle Bells (Reprise) * Action- Adventure * Smilin' * Romance * GoAnimate Song From YouTube * Joyful- Acoustic Tune * Adeste Fideles (Bonus Track) Sequel On May 29, 2014, following the success of the 1st movie, Anthonyg3281 reported that there might be a sequel to the film. Anthonyg3281 said "I know you're all excited for the sequel, but I can't say for sure yet when it is going to come out because I need to get the pieces to click together". In 2015, the movie was cancelled due to Anthonyg3281 (now known today as Anthonyg3281IsBack) retiring from GoAnimate. On February 6, 2019, BG Destruction YTP re-uploaded the movie to his channel with Anthonyg3281IsBack's permission. Anthonyg3281IsBack then announced on his channel that the sequel has been revived and that it will be made by BG Destruction YTP. However, he said that it won't be made with GoAnimate, but said "it will be a new thing", but did not reveal what he meant by that. BG Destruction YTP said that it will be released around July or August 2019. Category:Movies Category:2014 films Category:PG Rated Movies